Marshmallow
by Atsuna
Summary: Une histoire de Marshmallow, ou comment éviter un fou-rire à un moment inapproprié.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : persos et univers patamoi

Note : Ceci est un grooos délire, qui m'a fait beaucoup rire toute seule en plein milieu de la rue (je me suis attirée quelques regards étonnés mais bon, j'ai déjà l'air d'une folle en temps normal...). Piti cadeau pour soizic, ma muse qui se vente d'être parvenue à me faire redécouvrir, re-aimer et re-écrire du HPDM malgré mon dégout temporaire. o/ victouaaaar' !

Bonne lecture =3

Après avoir passé des années à se chamailler, avoir fini par combattre côte à côte au sein de l'Ordre, puis avoir finalement décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils feraient mieux de sortir ensemble, pour leur bien être personnel, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient rentrés à l'université main dans la main – au figuré, bien entendu – et cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils faisaient vie commune, à la plus grande surprise de leurs proches – ou pas.

L'année précédente, Hermione et Blaise s'étaient mariés (cet épisode fera la sujet d'une autre histoire... peut-être), et depuis lors, Harry n'avait cessé de bassiner les oreilles à Draco au sujet de leur potentiellement probable mariage futur - « si c'est ce que tu veux aussi, bien sûr » Harry précisai-t-il toujours, lorsqu'il en parlait à Draco. Celui-ci avait des réactions toutes masculines : « mh, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée tout de suite », « tu crois pas qu'on est un peu jeunes pour se marier ? », « tiens ils parlent du dernier match de Quidditch dans le journal ! » et autres réparties du genre.

Harry avait toujours pensé que Draco ne voulait juste pas se marier avec lui, et il avait failli rompre pour ça, mais quand il en avait parlé à Hermione, elle avait ri et rétorqué que, si ça se trouvait, Draco était juste mort de peur à l'idée de se lier définitivement à lui. Blaise avait eu, selon elle, exactement les mêmes réactions (mots pour mots. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient été amis et compagnons de dortoir pendant des années.), et Harry s'était senti étrangement soulagé. Cependant, il était dans l'expectative d'une demande en mariage très prochaine... Qui ne venait pas.

C'est alors qu'il était passé par une période très dure de remise en question de sa virilité : il était un homme aussi, après tout, et il pourrait tout aussi bien demander Draco en mariage, si celui-ci ne se décidait pas... Mais en fait, parfois Draco le terrorisait vraiment, et il ne voulait pas le faire fuir ou réveiller sa colère dans le cas où Draco refuserait.

Et finalement, voilà que quelques jours plutôt, Draco lui avait lâché la phrase fatidique : « Harry, je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'un mariage, (insérez ici toutes les idioties auxquelles il vous arrive de penser en situation gênante) mais... Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Harry avait failli répondre « non », soudain pris d'une angoisse oppressante, mais il avait respiré, affiché son plus beau sourire et répondu, avec certitude et fermeté, un « oui » réjoui, avant de (censuré) Draco et puis le (censuré) passionnément pour finir par lui faire (censuré).

Depuis, ils s'étaient rhabillés – pour plus de décence – et discutaient de façon civilisée, confortablement installés dans un pub moldu, sirotant un cappuccino aux noisettes (pour donner des détails qui ne servent à rien). Draco regardait dans le vague depuis cinq bonnes minutes au moins, l'air profondément désespéré, tandis que Harry agitait les mains dans tous les sens, visiblement passionné par ce dont il parlait.

-Et je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les fleurs, mais on pourrait quand même mettre quelques roses noires et blanches, ça serait classe, simple, efficace, tout le monde sera content. Par contre, pour l'endroit de la réception, je sais pas du tout où on va faire ça... Je suppose que tu rejetteras fermement l'idée de voir une foule de sorciers chez toi – ce que je comprends tout à fait, ils risqueraient de tout casser, ce serait dommage – et puis, les Weasley n'ont plus vraiment l'âge de s'occuper de ce genre de chose. Ne dis pas à Molly que j'ai dit ça, elle serait vexée.

Ce qui donnait, aux oreilles de Draco, quelque chose comme un caquètement incessant et très agaçant. Finalement, Harry comprit que Draco ne l'écoutait pas : il regardait sa montre toutes les deux minutes, et sirotait son café d'un air absent. Vexé, il croisa les bras.

-Oh, le blond peroxydé, tu m'écoutes ? Lâcha-t-il dans une parodie du ton qu'il employait à Poudlard quand il s'adressait à Draco.

Le blond releva les yeux vers lui, l'air encore perdu dans ses pensées et cligna des yeux, comme au réveil.

-Euh, des marshmallows ?

Il se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire, Harry hésitant entre se lever et s'en aller sans un mot, ou éclater de rire... Il pouffa un instant, mais ne put résister plus longtemps à son hilarité.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? Demanda Draco, désemparé par la réaction de son amoureux.

Harry se tenait les côtes, riant à gorge déployée, incapable de récupérer son calme. Des larmes finirent par couler sur ses joues rosies, tandis qu'il se trémoussait sur la banquette, plus aucun son ne sortant de sa gorge.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon sang ? S'impatienta Draco d'un air mécontent.

Harry s'essuya les joues, prit une grande inspiration et, les épaules encore secouées de rire, il tenta d'expliquer la raison de son hilarité.

-C'est juste que... Un instant, je t'ai imaginé en marshmallow blanc et rose, avec tes ptits bras qui s'agitaient comme ça.

Et il accompagna la fin de sa phrase par des mouvements des bras, à la manière d'un oiseau...

-Draco, le marshmallow, dit Harry, avant de repartir dans son fou-rire.

Les joues rouges de honte, Draco se leva, paya son café et s'en alla sans un mot. Oui, il était vexé... L'imaginer en marshmallow, et puis quoi encore ?

_Six mois plus tard_

-Tu me trouves comment ? Demanda Draco en direction du miroir dans lequel il s'observait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Il avait revu sa coiffure trois fois, avait ajusté et réajusté l'ourlet de son pantalon blanc, et ne cessait de se mordre la lèvre. Pourquoi était-il nerveux ? Pour la bonne et simple raison que, dans moins d'une heure, il serait marié.

-T'es parfait, c'est la dixième fois que je te le dis, souffla Théo entre ses dents. Appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte, il observait ses ongles, l'air excédé.

-Oui, mais tu as dit la même chose à Hermione le jour de son mariage, alors que sérieusement, sa robe était affreuse.

Théo lui fit son regard le plus innocent possible, mais son sourire narquois eut raison de son mensonge informulé.

-Bon OK, je trouve que le blanc fait un peu trop, mais bon, c'est un mariage non ? Et puis encore heureux que c'est toi en blanc, et pas l'inverse, parce que franchement, sur Harry, ce serait ridicule. Mais tu devrais pas porter le dessus, ça cache ton joli petit cul.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. Au fond, les compliments de Théo étaient toujours un peu secs et relativement crus, il était comme ça, et ne prendrait pas des gants même avec Draco.

-Allez, vas-y, sinon ils vont s'impatienter.

-Ça va, ça va, j'y vais, répondit le futur marié, jetant un dernier regard anxieux à son reflet.

Harry et Draco se fixaient droit dans les yeux, incapables de détourner leur regard de l'autre. Leurs mains étaient jointes entre eux et le sorcier procédant au mariage récitait d'une voix morne les phrases habituelles, visiblement pas pressé d'en finir.

-Dray ?, chuchota Harry.

-Chut, répondit Draco, mortellement sérieux.

Un sourire étrange commençait à se dessiner sur les traits du Survivant, et ses épaules commençaient à remuer comme s'il frissonnait.

-Dray, répondit Harry, presque suppliant.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, demanda l'interpelé, d'un air contrarié.

-Marshmallow, souffla Harry, les sourcils froncés dans un vain effort pour retenir le fou rire qui risquait de pointer son nez d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?, chuchota Draco, presque fâché.

-J'en sais rien, fais quelque chose sinon j'arriverai pas à me retenir...

Le sourire s'était encore élargi, comme le décompte d'une bombe à retardement sur le point d'exploser... Draco jeta un regard paniqué en direction de sorcier, mais celui-ci continuait de sa voix traînante, presque endormante, et de l'autre côté, tout le monde les observait avec attention, comme s'ils n'espéraient qu'une chose : que tout parte en sucette dans la minute.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration, et plongea sur le visage de Harry, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il crut un instant que ses efforts n'auraient servi à rien, mais lorsque Harry se détendit et entrouvrit les lèvres, il su qu'il venait d'éviter le pire, et prit donc tout son temps pour rouler une pelle monumentale à son presque époux.

Il cru entendre vaguement au loin un sorcier s'énerver, crier, et peut-être même agiter les bras à la manière d'un marshmallow, mais peu lui importait...

-Mais enfin, c'est pas croyable ! On n'en est pas encore au baiser ! Les jeunes n'ont plus aucune patience, de nos jours ! Bon je vous fais mari et... mari... Vous pouvez embrasser le marié, blablabla.

Le lien magique entre leurs mains se resserra une dernière fois, dans un jaillissement d'étincelles, et disparut. Harry lâcha la main de Draco pour entourer son cou et approfondit encore le baiser, se retenant tout de même de gémir – un peu de dignité quoi.

FIN – ou pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Dans la vie, nous sommes parfois confrontés à d'étranges phénomènes, tels des pluies d'étoiles filantes dans le Kent, des détraqueurs rôdant près de Privet Drive alors qu'ils sont censés se trouver à Azkaban, ou même encore – et voilà probablement le plus surprenant – des Serpentard qui se mettent à fréquenter des Gryffondor. Et pas n'importe lesquels.

C'était Blaise qui avait initié le mouvement, en tombant amoureux de la jolie, mais non moins intelligente, Hermione Granger, aussi connue sous le charmant surnom de « mademoiselle je-sais-tout » - ou de « sang-de-bourbe » (dit avec humour et taquinerie mesquine, cynique, désespérante, de la bouche de Draco...). Et en tant que chef de file, Blaise se devait de mener la danse. Aussi, après deux ans de vie commune, il se décida à la demander en mariage, malgré la désapprobation évidente des parents de celle-ci. Hermione leur avait parlé des Serpentard avec tellement de colère véhémente pendant tant d'années qu'ils avaient fini par s'en faire une bien piètre opinion.

Quelques mois et de longues conversations animées plus tard dans la famille Granger, le mariage avait été organisé en quatrième vitesse, d'une façon toute remarquable, par leurs deux familles. Ainsi donc, une foule hétéroclite de sorciers et de moldus étaient rassemblés dans un église – selon les désirs d'Hermione - pour célébrer leur union, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Les serpentards présents s'étaient rassemblés de leur côté pour chuchoter à la manière de conspirateurs, visiblement peu désireux de se mêler à la foule. Après tout, la guerre n'était finie que depuis deux ans, et le monde sorcier ne changerait pas du jour au lendemain, malgré les espoirs de certains visionnaires idéalistes, et les serpentards, restaient encore très... sectaires.

Théo, Pansy, Goyle et les soeurs Greengrass formaient un cercle très fermé, discutant à voix basse, visiblement peu réjouis de se trouver si proches d'une foule de moldus. Draco les avait quittés quelques instants plus tôt : Harry le réclamait auprès de la mariée, qui faisait une terrible crise d'angoisse.

-C'est un vrai désastre, tout le monde tire une tête d'enterrement !, se lamentait Hermione, faisant couler abondamment son maquillage sur ses joues.

-Mais non, 'Mione ! Tu vois bien que tes parents sont enchantés d'être là !, s'exclama Ron, d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant.

-Parce qu'ils sont moldus, Ronald. Ils ne comprennent rien, rétorqua Draco de son ton traînant.

Hermione fondit à nouveau en larmes, tombant lourdement sur une chaise. Allant s'asseoir à côté de la future mariée, Harry jeta un regard meurtrier à Draco, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, d'un air innocent.

-Ça va, aller, Hermione. Laisse-leur le temps de faire connaissance, de boire quelques verres, et tout ira bien, lui dit le brun gentiment pour la rassurer.

-Tu en es certain ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche, les sourcils froncés.

Il tapota gentiment sur sa main, lui essuya les joues et lui adressa un regard qu'il ne parvint pas à rendre optimiste.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, répondit Draco à sa place, avec un sourire d'une gentillesse aussi sincère que possible.

En bref, il n'en pensait pas un mot, mais le regard de Harry posé sur lui était si menaçant qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas exprimer le fond de sa pensée... De la même manière qu'il eut la décence de garder pour lui toute réflexion au sujet de la robe de la jeune femme, tant qu'elle était à portée d'oreilles, du moins...

_L'église où avait lieu le mariage était de confection récente, les vitraux de style abstrait et les murs d'un blanc éclatant, rendant le tout lumineux et chaleureux, été comme hiver. Tandis que Blaise se tenait debout devant l'hôtel, l'air anxieux malgré le sourire qui illuminait son visage, les autres s'étaient installés au premier rang, et discutaient en attendant l'entrée de la mariée._

Draco à Harry : Dis, depuis tout à l'heure j'y pense mais... tu ne trouves pas que sa robe ressemble à un gâteau décoré de mini-marshmallows ?

Harry à Draco : Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, c'est bête et méchant.

Draco à Harry : Bête et méchant ? Je n'ai pas encore parlé de la belette qui te sert de meilleur ami...

Ron : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit de bête et méchant, Harry ?

Harry à Ron : Draco critiquait la robe de Hermione.

Draco à Harry : Et tu oublies de dire que je l'ai traité de belette.

Harry à Ron : Et il t'a encore traité de belette, pour pas changer.

Pansy à Draco : Draco Malefoy, tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue. Mon Ronron n'a rien d'une belette. Et lui au moins n'exhibe pas une affreuse cicatrice, comme ton petit-ami.

Ron à Pansy : Merci de m'avoir défendu, mon coeur. Mais tu sais, j'aurais tout à fait pu lui rabattre son caquet moi-même.

Draco à Ron : Ça m'étonnerait, vu ton manque total de répartie.

Théo à Pansy : Vous jacassez à quel sujet, depuis cinq minutes ?

Pansy à Théo : Ron et Draco cherchent encore à savoir qui fait pipi le plus loin.

Ron à Pansy : Ça n'a rien à voir...

Draco à Pansy : De toute façon, c'est moi qui gagne.

Harry à Draco : Arrête un peu tes gamineries.

Ron à Harry : T'as raison, Harry, il devient gonflant, là.

Harry à Ron : Ça vaut pour toi aussi, j'en ai marre de compter les points.

Pansy à Harry : Hey, le Survivant, selon toi, si on les enferme dans une pièce rien qu'à deux, qui en ressort vivant ?

Harry à Pansy : Draco, bien entendu.

Draco à Pansy (en même temps): Moi, sans aucun doute.

Ron à Harry : Tu pourrais prendre la défense de ton meilleur ami, quand même !

Théo à Luna : Tu ne les trouves pas fatigants par moments ?

Luna à Théo : Oh, depuis que j'ai vu des ronflaks cornus, leurs disputes d'adolescents me laissent parfaitement de glace...

Harry à Ron : Je pensais que tu pouvais te défendre tout seul ?

Ron à Harry : Faux frère ! Retire ce sourire narquois tout de suite ! Franchement, Malfoy, t'as une mauvaise influence sur lui...

Draco à Ron : Ronald, je lui ai simplement appris qu'être méchant est bien plus amusant.

Ron à Draco : C'est exactement ce que je dis.

Pansy à Ron : Pourtant tu adores quand je suis méchante avec toi, Ronron...

Draco à Harry (au creux de l'oreille) : Dis, c'est normal que ses oreilles soient rouges ?

Harry à Draco : Tout à fait. Il est gêné.

Ron à Pansy : Evite de faire mention de ce genre de détails en public, s'il te plaît.

Pansy à Ron : Hé bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de déplacé ?

Harry à Pansy : L'air innocent ne te réussit pas du tout, Pansy.

Luna : Chut, ça va commencer.

Théo à Luna : Pourquoi est-ce que t'as un pot de pop-corn ?

Luna à Théo : Il vaut mieux avoir l'estomac plein, pour un mariage.

Pansy à Théo : Cesse donc de parler à cette folle.

Luna à Pansy : Je ne suis pas folle. Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu es jalouse que je voie des choses qui te sont invisibles.

Draco à Harry : Bon sang, elle fait quoi, la future mariée ? Elle s'est décidée à changer de robe ?

Harry à Draco : Bon sang, je t'ai déjà dit de garder ce genre de réflexions pour toi...

Luna : Je vous ai dit de vous taire... Elle arrive, crounch crounch.

_Les premières notes de la marche nuptiale retentirent dans l'église, plongeant la foule dans le silence le plus complet. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent sur la mariée, au bras de son père, dans sa magnifique robe blanche, le visage à moitié caché par un voile délicat._

_La foule d'invités était pressée sur les marches de l'église, attendant la sortie des mariés pour lancer les grains de riz, prendre les photos et – dans le cas des demoiselles – tenter de récupérer le bouquet de fleurs. Harry et Draco se tenaient debout, épaule contre épaule, éloignés du reste du groupe par les mouvements de foules. Le brun pensa donc qu'il était probablement temps d'essayer d'aborder un sujet épineux, avec délicatesse et subtilité._

Harry : C'était une belle cérémonie, non ?

Draco : Mh... Un mariage version moldu, quoi.

Harry : C'est tout ce que ça te fait, de voir un de tes meilleurs amis se marier ?

Draco : Bof... Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Harry : Je sais pas, mais tu avais l'air contrarié... Tu veux pas te marier un jour ?

Draco : Ça dépend.

Harry : De quoi ?

Draco : J'en sais rien, j'y pense pas vraiment pour le moment.

_Harry soupira d'agacement, mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Les mariés sortirent de l'église, provoquant un tonnerre d'applaudissements, des sifflets encourageants, et une pluie de grains de riz. Il y eu de nombreux flash, tout le temps que dura la descente des marches._

_Hermione, souriant aux anges pour le plus beau jour de sa vie, avança encore et, une fois qu'elle eut atteint la voiture qui les attendait, elle envoya en l'air son bouquet de fleurs... Qui tomba en plein dans les bras de Harry. Le brun échangea un regard mi-surpris, mi-réjoui avec Draco._

Harry : Tu crois que c'est un signe ?

Draco : Par Salazar, un signe de quoi ?

Harry : Hé bien, du destin. Je serai le prochain à me marier...

_Le blond lui jeta un regard en coin, comme s'il hésitait à faire ou dire quelque chose. Mais Harry ne le remarquait pas, trop obnubilé par le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait entre ses mains. La foule était en train de se disperser, la majorité d'entre eux se rendant au cocktail qui suivait le mariage._

_Finalement, Draco jeta un dernier regard alentours, avant de prendre les mains de Harry._

Draco : Harry, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Harry : Hein ?

Draco : Je sais que ça peut paraître soudain, mais bon, tant qu'à faire...

Harry : Tu te moques de moi ?

Draco : Mais je... Non !

Harry : C'est bon, j'ai bien compris que ça te tentait pas, mais là, c'est juste... cruel.

Draco : Ne fronce pas les sourcils comme ça, je suis-on-ne-peut-plus sérieux !

Harry : C'est ça... Allez, viens. Tout le monde est déjà parti.

_Contrarié, Harry s'éloigna, jetant le bouquet de fleurs dans les bras de la première demoiselle à côté de laquelle il passa. Draco resta immobile un instant, à l'endroit exact où le brun l'avait laissé. Il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux. Tout simplement, Harry avait cru qu'il se moquait de lui !_

_Vexé, il pensa même à ne pas rejoindre Harry au cocktail... Mais rien que d'imaginer la crise que cela causerait dans leur couple plus tard, il failli frissonner d'horreur. Comme cette fois où il avaient failli rompre. Pour une bête histoire de marshmallows..._


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite et fin de cette petite histoire à la rien à voir. Persos et univers patamoi (merci JK Rowling) et puis voilà, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3

_Draco était en deuxième année de potions, il avait un emploi du temps chargé et passait de moins en moins de temps avec Harry. A cause de ses cours, mes surtout de ses professeurs : ceux-ci en attendaient beaucoup de lui, sûrement trop, mais c'était toujours ce qui l'avait poussé vers l'avant. Ainsi il s'était plongé dans les études avec plus d'assiduité que jamais... Et cela laissait à penser, selon le Survivant, qu'il ne s'épanouissait plus dans leur couple._

_Profondément déprimé, Harry s'était retranché dans le salon, ce jour-là, pour engloutir son marshmallow liquide en paix. Il était allongé dans le canapé, sous un plaid, et fixait les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée, l'oreille attentive au moindre bruit qui lui annoncerait le retour de son cher et tendre._

_Pourquoi ne rentrait-il plus juste après ses cours pour serrer Harry dans ses bras, lui faire des compliments maladroits, le dévorer tout entier, l'ennuyer, lui courir après à travers tout le manoir Malefoy parce qu'il avait laissé la lumière allumée dans une pièce où il ne se trouvait plus, et autres petites choses qui faisaient que la vie était si bien à deux ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé – chez Harry, ou même chez Draco – pour qu'il s'éloigne de cette manière ?_

_L'ancien serpentard ne disait jamais ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, ne parlait jamais de sentiments, comme si mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait risquait de rendre le tout plus réel. Mais Harry, lui, il avait besoin de parler, sinon il finissait par exploser, ou piquait des colères incompréhensibles – comme lorsque ses amis lui avaient caché ce qu'ils savaient de l'Ordre du Phénix, selon les ordres du vieux directeur..._

_Et à cause de ce manque total de communication, il se retrouvait, pour la troisième fois de la semaine, dans la grande demeure austère, avec pour toute compagnie ses pots de marshmallow et le vieil elfe de maison dont la santé mentale commençait à se dégrader sérieusement._

_Il finit par somnoler, malgré la boule d'angoisse qui lui obstruait la gorge, et lorsque la main fraîche de Draco se posa sur son front, il crut tout d'abord à un rêve – très réel et palpable, mais un rêve tout de même._

-Harry, biquet d'amour, réveille-toi.

-Mmmmh... Drakky©, t'es rentré depuis longtemps ?

_Harry se redressa, frottant ses yeux d'une main ensommeillée._

_-_Seulement depuis une minute... Tu m'as pas attendu pour manger, j'espère ?

_La mine renfrognée, Harry désigna les cadavres de pots de Fluff qui jonchaient le sol à ses pieds. Il jeta un regard en coin au blond, et remonta ses genoux contre son torse. Son estomac lui faisait mal, probablement à cause de tout le marshmallow qu'il avait avalé ce soir-là. Le regard du blond passa plusieurs fois des pots vides au visage de Harry, puis il s'assit sur la table basse en bois massif venue tout droit d'Afrique._

-Deux à la vanille et deux à la fraise. Tu vas encore faire une indigestion.

-...

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien. J'avais juste envie de Fluff.

-Ce qui me fait dire que quelque chose ne va pas... C'est ton régime de déprime.

_Draco se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, puis tenta de mettre son bras autour de ses épaules, mais Harry le repoussa – gentiment – et se leva, ramassant les pots vides._

-Tu devrais manger. J'vais dormir.

_Mais le blond n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les choses en l'état ; il l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se rasseoir, plongeant son regard dans les orbes verts. Il y vit une grande tristesse, mais aussi une résolution implacable._

-Harry, Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est important, je le vois, et je peux encore bien attendre quelques minutes pour manger.

_Harry baissa la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux toujours en bataille, et lâcha un profond soupir. Puis il se recroquevilla à nouveau dans le fauteuil, pesant ses mots avec soin, tandis que Draco observait chacun de ses gestes, attendant qu'il s'exprime._

-OK, y a un truc qui va pas.

-Explique-moi...

_Sa voix était caressante et attentive, Harry frissonna. C'était si rare qu'il parle avec tant d'intérêt, qu'il fronce les sourcils de cette manière, qu'il ait l'air vraiment inquiet – même si le brun savait pertinemment que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'était jamais, juste qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de l'exprimer._

-Tu rentres tard, ces derniers temps, et – laisse-moi parler, s'il-te-plaît – je sais que c'est à cause de tes études, et tout ça, et je suis content de voir que tu t'épanouis au moins là-dedans. Severus serait fier de toi. Sûrement. Mais parfois je me demande s'il y a encore une place pour « nous » dans ta vie, je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure tu es prêt à t'investir pour nous. Tu n'exprimes jamais ce que tu penses, quand on parle de choses importantes, ou alors tu prends directement le contrepied de ce que je dis. Et là, je sais plus...

_Les lèvres du blond s'étaient resserrées, son regard légèrement assombri, ses sourcils froncés, ses épaules s'étaient raidies, mais il attendait que Harry continue, retenant son souffle._

-J'ai l'impression qu'on est... Tellement différents, et qu'on arrivera jamais à s'accorder sur rien. Et ça me fait peur, parce que j'ai vraiment envie de passer ma vie avec toi. Mais si ça continue comme ça, je sais pas si je tiendrai le coup, si on tiendra la route encore longtemps. Et j'ai besoin que tu t'exprimes aussi...

_Harry baissa la tête pour masquer son envie de pleurer, et se mit à chipoter à ses mains, nerveusement. Draco déglutit avant de prendre la parole d'une voix mesurée, contrôlée comme l'étaient toujours chacun de ses gestes._

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'on devrait rompre ? Pourquoi ?

-Je... Non ! Je n'en sais rien... Admets qu'on est jamais au même diapason, qu'on ne s'entend sur rien, qu'on passe notre temps à se disputer pour des bêtises...

-J'ai toujours pris ça comme de la chamaillerie.

-Et puis, moi je veux vivre en ville dans un loft, tandis que toi tu préfèrerais rester ici. Je veux adopter des enfants, et toi pas. J'ai envie de me marier, toi tu en refuses l'idée même. Je refuse qu'on continue d'employer ton pauvre elfe de maison, et toi, tout ce que tu y vois, c'est une perte de facilité. Je veux dire, nos principes mêmes de vie sont aux antipodes !

-Alors c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux dire que, dans notre couple, la seule chose qui t'importe, c'est de savoir l'endroit où on vivra, combien on aura d'enfants, si on se mariera, et ce genre de futilités débiles ? C'est ça, un couple, pour toi ? Et les sentiments, là-dedans, ça ne vaut rien ?

_Draco s'était levé, furieux, et faisait les cent pas dans le salon, en agitant les bras tandis qu'il parlait. Si Harry avait voulu une réaction, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça, mais son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et il crut un instant qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Il serra les mâchoires et respira un bon coup._

-Par Salazar, le fait que je t'aime n'a donc aucune importance pour toi, stupide lion ? Tu crois que je t'ai choisi par facilité ? Il est clair qu'on ne pense pas de la même manière, et alors ? C'est ça tout l'intérêt d'un couple, Harry, c'est de mettre de l'eau dans son vin, et d'apprendre à s'adapter à l'autre... Je croyais que tu saurais au moins ça.

_Il fixait à présent Harry de ses yeux de la couleur de l'orage, immobile. Ses cheveux blonds formaient un halo autour de son visage aux joues rougies par l'émotion. Il ferma les yeux avec douleur et se laissa aller contre le manteau de la cheminée en glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Harry se sentait si honteux d'avoir osé émettre l'idée qu'une rupture serait la solution. Il avait oublié comment on parlait à un serpent, ce qu'il avait toujours fait avec tant de naturel auparavant._

-Je suis désolé...

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir douté... de toi.

_Harry serra un peu plus fort ses genoux, tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue ; finalement, il n'avait pas réussi à ne pas pleurer. Et il se sentit encore plus ridicule. Il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un comme Draco, qui le comprenne si bien, qui le taquine si bien aussi. Il avait été tellement affecté par les absences du blond qu'il avait fini par en oublier l'essentiel, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient Harry et Draco, un couple, un « nous » envers et contre tout. Draco se rapprocha doucement, et posa une main sur le sommet du crâne du brun, s'agenouillant devant lui._

-C'est pas grave, va. Courageux mais idiot, même moi je ne changerai rien à ça.

-Vile serpent.

_Draco éclata de rire avec fraîcheur, prenant Harry dans ses bras et le serrant tout contre lui, tandis que le Survivant hésitait entre rire et larmes, les épaules tremblantes._

-Mais ne me refais plus jamais ce coup-là. Je suis sérieux, Harry. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais tu me manques, c'est dur, j'ai l'impression d'être un drogué en sevrage. Ça fait mal.

-Je sais.

-...

-... Mon biquet d'amour, tu veux vraiment adopter des enfants ?

-Voui.

-Pas des moldus, au moins ?

FIN


End file.
